The Three Kings Secret
by tragic-kira
Summary: The start. the beginning. the very reason why the three kings hated each other. What does a certain kitsune have to do with a thousand year old hatred? kurama in panic,yusuke is confused, hiei amuse and a sick kuwabara. (shounen ai) dont like dont read.. Raizen/kurama
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

He was dying; he knows it. Prepared for it, accepted it, and welcoming it. He's tired and all he wants now was rest, eternal rest. Why oh why is he still breathing then? Why is his demon heart keeps on pumping in a hurried pace, a pace that's normal for a demon, _i was dead.._

That word is the only thing running in his mind for half a day since waking up. _Now, what did my stupid son do? i thought i told him I'm ready to die._

_**Let's die together...**_

That words. He remembers that completely. The promise that keeps him alive for thousands' years.

_**Don't leave me... Please!**_

That plea.

_**Go away.. i don't love you.. i want you gone..**_

And his comeback. Those hurtful words. His betrayal and his mistakes, now he didn't know who betrayed who.

All he know now is he hate those two kings. _Damn u all to hell..._

_"wake up, we still need u, it isn't your time.. Yet" yes_, it's not his time yet. we promise to die together.

_I will have u back... i promise... No more lies._

A/n: hello everyone, tragic kira here... i hope u all like my story, I'll try to update more often but i promise ill finish this story coz i like it, i hope u all like this though. Well? What do you think? R & r pls. Any suggestions will be welcome... Thank you...

ALSO SORRY IF TOO SHORT FOR NOW…


	2. Chapter 1: Koenma's ridiculous idea

A/n: i forgot this →i own nothing except my oc's though i wish i own them, and then the story and the pairing will change... mwahaha

Forgive me for any grammar mistake, read and review and point out my mistakes, what u think about this chapter.

Thank you everyone.

"This is ridiculous, and you know it" kurama in an enrage tone that no one knows he's capable of told koenma.

For the past hour nothing's happening in this secret meeting that koenma, the jr god of the underworld, son of enma called. The jr god decided that they do the meeting at genkai's temple for some kind of secrecy, or whatever that secrecy he meant and for what.

and he's getting impatient now and annoyed, really annoyed. Koenma and kurama was bickering back and forth and he didn't know what this important thing they're fighting about is.

_And damn kuwabara for doing nothing but gape at them.._

Well, he can't blame the guy. This is the only time they saw those two act like this, when he look around him, he saw genkai sitting, holding her tea cup but she looks frozen while looking at the two, yukina's eyes looks like it's going to pop out of its socket. Shizuru... _wait... Why does shizuru's in this meeting?_

Blinking in disbelief.

"Fuck you koenma"

Alright, kurama cursed, kurama says fuc- _oh shit..._

he know his eyes is wide, body unmoving, teacup halfway to his mouth, while said mouth is open wide that it surely is going to fit an elephant, but give a guy a break will u? I just witness something impossible or he thought impossible. And by the look of the others they've been like that for the past hour, and he's late to witness whatever things happened.

"And fuck you too for being selfish, why can't you understand? "

And that is koenma. GOD of the underworld, SON to king enma, suppposed to be holy.

ok, it's the end of the world, or so he thought.

What's wrong with humans today? And when he look at those two... ok not human.

"I'm just concern about the humans." uhm... That was kurama.

"The humans is safe" And that was koenma.

"They are powerful" and kurama

"I'm aware" And koenma.

"They are S-class" kurama

"That's why we have a limiter"

im dizzy.

"That they can remove anytime they want" kurama

"To protect themselves"

"you-"

"That's-"

"ENOUUGGHH" and ok! That was me exploding. Good they're quiet.

"What the hell is going on?"

And all of them talk at once, i mean all of them, i can't even understand with those people talking at once.

All i got is

King

Not good

Be safe

Sweet snow

Smoking

Idiot

Miss eikichi

kurama

Love

Past

Cat

Dinner

Bathroom

_uhm! Ok thats all i get. Now to put that in a sentence to know what they mean?_

_"_king is not good to be safe in sweet snow smoking like idiot miss eikichi, and kurama's love past the cat and dinner in bathroom?"

ok that quieted them, oh is that a sweat drop moment? did i embarrass myself again? i did it did i? Sigh.

" tell me again kurama" the most feared punk in sarayashiki ask in embarrassment.

"koenma wants the three king to live here in the human world for maybe a year maybe for ever" kurama explained to me. Wait... Does he sounds annoyed? Or is that fear? Stress? Unsure? Or all?

And when he study the kitsune, _dammit why is he shaking? Trembling? He looks stiff and he looks haunted and desperate. What is bad on koenma's idea to make him that?_

its just the three kings going to live here in human world, nothing more, nothing danger-

"WHAT THE FUCK KOENMA?"

koenma sigh.

"Yes yusuke, they are, we don't have a choice, my father and his sdf is out to hunt them down since he says the demon world has a new ruler now which is much more easier to kill,

and we need to save their lives for the oncoming war my father is preparing, and since we just finish a makai tournament the two king is still weak and raisen is still recovering" koenma explain.

"but why here?" he ask the question that's bothering him the most, kuwabara chimed in, good he wasn't gaping now

"But why here?

"because-" he sigh, he looks haggard hair unkempt, and he looks troubled "my father will not going to think they are going to hide here, he's not going to suspect anything."

"that was the most ridiculous idea you've ever come up dia- koenma" he said. Kurama shakes his head.

"and as i say.. i dont have any choice, my father already ordered to kill everyone in makai that's going to help them, atleast here, he'll never know and he's not going on a killing spree coz that isn't allowed."

He looks at kurama who looks like he's deep in thought. Theres something different in kurama's attitude, not just attitude actually. Everything in kurama was different. Like he's in trouble or in a very big problem. Did he really hate the idea too much for him to look like shit? just when this morning he looks fine and normal, as normal as he can be.

He looks at koenma who's looking at kurama, but why is koenma looks sorry? Well i can't blame them, kurama loves the human too much and it seems like koenma's putting them in danger, is that just that? Or there's something more? Well, when u look at them there's always something more.

But he settled for just that, he don't want to take that as more.

"Can you promise and make sure they won't going to hurt, endanger, kill any humans?" he ask firmly, he has a nagging feeling that that's going to be their job, that's koenma you're talking to, of course it is, he sigh _well.. Shit... _But still, he wants reassurance, for him and for kurama, for kurama to be at ease.

But why do kurama looks startled? Hurt? And betrayed? wha- what did he do? but quickly change to his calm compose self, so quick that if he didn't know any better he just going to think it's an imagination. But it was there.

Koenma smile.

"i promise yusuke, actually i prepared everything before i even think of telling you guys" wrong move koenma.

"You prepared everything so we can't say no!?" Kurama's voice is cold, with edge to it, but koenma didn't back down.

"Yes, i did, because i very well know you're going to object." koenma and kurama stared at each other, determined to win, never backing down.

Then kurama conceded, yes KURAMA CONCEDE.

He sigh, surprises never ends today.

"Very well, do as you wish"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, i still hate the idea"

Then everything went quiet, even the birds outside seem to feel the tension, which he needed to break.

"Ok.. Where are they going to live?"

"I prepare a mansion not too far from here, just half hour ride, for emergency, you, kuwabara, hiei and kurama are going to live with them."

And hiei is smirking, oh yes why didn't he notice hiei earlier? Who's smirking nonstop since he came here until now..

then what koenma says suddenly came crashing down on him..

"**WHAT?"**

and hiei's smirk never end, together with genkai and kurama..

Well? Are they out of character? I'm going to put this on different point of view, but yusuke is fun to write, hiei and kurama will be a bit prob for me i think. i wish you all like this, hmm i need theme song then. pls point out my mistakes, im still learning.

Thank you everyone.

it's my dream to write.  
>Tragic-kira<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

**CHAPTER 2: Prepartions**

A/n: Good evening everyone, yes its evening as I'm writing this, i have another two story at the ready now, the other one is a cross over to get backers. And i felt like torturing kurama *evil laugh insert here*.

Sorry for short chapters guys…

Ok on with story

**Hiei's point of view:**

He knows what Yusuke meant when he said after the meeting that Kurama seems... Off, different, but he chose to say Kurama was normal at the meeting, not to defend Kurama but more like for loyalty's sake.

Yes,

Kurama trusted him not to let him down in his times of weakness, like what he always does to him, but he told the fox its already too late, because all of them saw, everyone that's present on the meeting, but he knows too that even at least one of them have no idea or in his view, too idiotic to know and see was enough comfort to maintain the Kitsune's pride.

And he very much know how it feels for a demon like them to lose control in front of people you're trying to make impression of respectable, powerful self.

And he's not one to show a weak points, no, not at all.

_Damn brat for doing this to me, i swear after this I'm going to kill you!_

YES, he, Hiei the black dragon tamer, HEIR to a Makai throne, feared by many, despised by many, loved by none, (except his sister, who's said sister didn't know he was the missing brother so yeah that doesn't count) partner to the most feared, powerful, legendary thief Youko Kurama,

Was not one to show ANY weak points.

_Damn you to hell koenma.._

And right now he's showing one, in front of too many ningen, walking in ningenkai street, without his cloak, muscled arms showing with the other one on bandage, with a oh so cheerful kitsune as company hate written in his eyes, anger visible, holding a..

"Hiei... Are you sure we didn't left any shopping bags on the grocery store?" ask the fox who looks like enjoying his suffering, damn fox for being overly cheerful and happy at his predicament, any minute now, something will burn.

"For the nth time fox, i said we left none, i bring everything, even the can of coffee that you oh so kindly handed me while i carry everything... and you carry none" he answer in a voice that threatens death if the silence didn't achieve,

But the oh so stupid fox has none of it.

"Oh! look hiei a beautiful couch, let's see if that will fit the living roo-"

and he's nearing his limits, anytime now, ahh who cares about some stupid fox anyway?

When he looks back, the fox is looking around for his missing companion, ugh! The fox will surely not gonna leave me for the next hour or so for leaving him, _hn! Stupid fox._

_Only you who will know my weak points_

He smile, and when he look at the fox..

_Dammit fox how did you manage to steal my sweet snow?_

When you die... I will never gonna take a stupid fox as a friend again, not in this lifetime, not in the next, AND SURELY NOT IN MY REINCARNATION.

**Yusuke's point of view:**

Yusuke Urameshi is always curious, yes he's always curious about things that confuse him, or have no explanation, other people always thought of him as a punk who don't know how to read, unintelligent, but the truth is, he has intelligence, maybe not as intelligent as Kurama but still he has it, but he's not one to show to others he really can read, write and do math, he's too lazy to do that.

and school didn't interest him, coz of those scums calling themselves as a teacher, but there is one thing that interest him.

And makes him curious that it makes him want to know even if it cost him his life, though he's not ready to die yet and they're not allowed to kill humans... or half in his case.

How in the seven hells did Kurama manage and made Hiei go with him to shop for grocery, buy a couch, buy a bedroom things, kitchen things, a new car (that's for emergency if we need to go to the city, school, job-which is clear he's the only one who'll use that-he oh so clearly pointed out) new attire, note: human clothes, and one pair of them he's wearing now, and other things being delivered in a big truck, without him dying?

If these kinds of things continue without explanation, he surely is going to die, and young.

And Hiei is not happy,

becuse Kurama says "oh! Hiei get your things and fix them in your bedroom now, make sure to make them tidy ok? Oh and after that help me cook for dinner"

And when he thought hiei's going on a rage, going to give a comebacks, going to kill Kurama..

_Oh shit... Did he just? Really? Hiei get his things and go to his bedroom on second floor to obey Kurama?_

Ok! That's not Hiei, there is no way Hiei was going to do that, he's impostor, I'm dreaming, hallucinating,

And when Kurama walk past him..

"That's the real Hiei, and yes he does, he's not impostor, you're not dreaming nor hallucinating" he said with a smile plaster on his face, confident, did i say that out loud?

"Yes Yusuke, you did" he sweat drop!

_Damn kitsunes..Damn Kurama for always trying to kill me unintentionally..._

He sighs.

Surprises never end.

**kurama's point of view:**

A very tiring day, and a whole week too, all days of that week since the meeting ended, they've been very busy settling things up 'till the three kings arrive accompanied by some of their friends.

Hiei's in charge of making sure no unfamiliar demons, any humans, Enma's army, ferry girl except Botan, or anyone within 50 mile radius is present till they arrive except them who knows what's going on.

Genkai with the help of Yusuke is in charge of rounding her whole big property strengthening up her wards and putting the three kings powerful ki signature, (limited by the time they arrive so the wards will recognize them when they come) so it won't give signal and alert them up to the reikai palace that surely king enma will get. Every day for a week now they do that and making sure they don't miss anything.

_What are you thinking Koenma.._

Shizuru and kuwabara's job is to round Genkai's property up to around their new mansion making sure Hiei don't miss anything and no spy ghost around, and the siblings did a very good job at that, coz after a week no ghost lingering around.

He smiled, _those two are really a big help..._

And Shizuru's strong sixth sense really is stronger now.

And him? His job is to make sure the three kings will have an identity, records and everything for them to settle down in case problems won't fix its self and make them stay longer here in ningenkai.

And that means Kurama having sleepless nights for a week, sneaking in a buildings, rummaging in every community records, government websites, licensing bureau, school records for them to have a childhood records including schools, medicals, family backgrounds, clear police records, putting their new names, and finding all their own records too so everything fits and no loopholes in case problem occurs.

He smirks while typing on one of a computer where he's writing the three kings new version of their names as birth certificate, and being the legendary thief, it's not a problem for him to sneak here and there undetected, all the problem he encountered is what name to give them, something fitting, something that would not make his head end up rolling on the floor.

And all koenma need to do is tap on some of the people's memories to put some information that was needed for their records to fit and carefully so not to alert the reikai's king.

Not to say all the things he needed to do in the morning for settling down, the shopping, cleaning and setting all the things he buy for the mansion, YES a mansion that he need to clean, tidy, set, check every bedroom, every floor _and this mansion is a three floored very big house.. Damn you koenma!_

that he needs to set up, he's lucky Yukina is willing to help, and on the third day some demon friends from dark tournament arrived to help too, under Yomi's order, and checking if everything's ok, but of course, guising as a humans and undetected to prevent those spies that might accidentally make their way there.

And he is tiring now; he's nearing his limits,

And add to that, he needed to attend school too so his mother won't be worried, _four days more kurama, you can rest after this._

After he's done on what he's doing, he closes the computer, clean some things as not to alert people,

And made his way out.

That's when the dizziness try to claim him, but he manage to catch himself before he fell,

But not without accidentally triggering an alarm,

_Shit!_

_Shit, shit, shit…_

_What to do?_

Lucky for him Hiei decided to get bored and follow him, means saving his as Hiei put it… pretty ass, damn Hiei and his pissing nicknames. They've been working a lot lately and it's taking its toll on them, more so on him because he have more work than the others, and so Shizuru being on the metting that time really is necessary, he's just worried and his heart is in panic, meeting the makai king is the only thing he hated the most, he hated it more so than if he receive a news that Karasu is alive, but alive Karasu is impossible, and meeting the makai lord is not, but nearly so, after what happened before, meeting him became imposible, .

He can never face the tourin's Lord, he can't, he's so afraid to do that, so guilty and hurt, but as he say back then… they were even, someone already paid the sin that he didn't do… or is he? What he did is really not a sin? Right? Their secrte is still safe, if only they found the boy… if only.

But now he's too angry to even face him, the feeling is mutual; he'll never fall again, not again… not this time.

He came back to the present when he realize he's standing at the top of Tokyo tower, the building where he came from was filled with lights and police cars, Hiei's standing beside him, both hands on the pocket of his cloak, silently studying him but not talking, this is what he likes the most on Hiei, he knows when to be silent, he knows when to ask, and at this moment, he didn't want to ask anything… he wanted to be silent, looking at the stars in the sky, reminiscing the past, Kuronue's death, the real reason behind it, the betrayal.

The great betrayal that started the war in whole makai.

The makai's greatest secret.


	4. Chapter 3: Here they come

**CHAPTER 3:Here they come**

A/n: sorry everyone, i am with no sleep this last two days and a very busy day, that's why this chapter is a bit late and too short,, don't worry though, coz here it is now.

**Kuwabara's point of view:**

All of them arrived at genkai's temple earlier this morning for last check up around genkai's temple. And after almost two weeks of hard work, rounding genkai's property and the mansion where the three kings will live ("for a while" as koenma quoted) he finally have the rest he oh so wanted.

And now that everything's in order, there's something... Off, theres something wrong, he can't figure out what though. He know that his sister can feel that too, but she refuse to talk about it, it seems she's still trying to figure out what ever that heavy feeling that they suddenly felt.

And being a psychic, it wasn't easy to accept at first, every time he felt a paranormal, unnatural and other worldly things, it scared the shit out of him, make his skin crawl and the hairs on his back stand, but after being with Urameshi and the gang every mission, seeing things not meant for someone his age then to see, killing a demons, fighting for your life or lives, he get used to it now, and usually every time he felt things like this, it means danger.

But of course, this feeling really means danger and he didn't know where it's coming from.

Today is saturday, a few minutes more, koenma says that Saturday at eight in the evening is the best time for the three kings to enter the human world, saying something about day off and all humans being high spirited, he still can't understand so he decided to ask.

"Uhh, why do it needs to be Saturday eight pm again?" he ask while scratching his head

"Idiot" Hiei said, he's ready to give a comeback or punch the shrimp when Kurama decided to cut them off by his answer.

"because, koenma said this is the day where all humans are high-spirited and energetic, means every human is too energetic by going outside shopping, dating, traveling, family reunion coz it's a day off and add to that holiday, and its hard for spirit world to look for a particular ki with all those high rieki that all the humans are giving" Kurama explain and Yusuke interjected.

"Why and how?"

"Can't you feel it yusuke?" Kurama ask, Hiei give his usual snort and insult, "feel it Yusuke, open your senses.. its too high.. and when a human have a strong emotion, their reiki and life force are going up, but its too much high when they're really happy and its clouding everything making it hard to look even for one powerful youki"

"But youki is different... It doesn't makes sense!" he ask, and yeah he really isn't that smart.

"Remember yusuke and toguro's fight? When he thought you're dead? His ki soar high because of sadness and different emotion at once"

"Yeah" he answered, he understands now.

"and one humans life force and ki are getting high up to like b class demons when too much happiness is felt" he pause and imagine a thousand humans.. Together... at one place, all life force going high that it's enough to destroy spirit world device, and that's why after that, humans are getting tired and weak and ready to pass out after, because all that energy is like a nuclear bomb exploding to the whole city and being track by spirit world"

"Oh!" was all he could say, i remember toguro's 100% power that he let out on the tournament,_ like that._

"Yes kuwabara... Like that" _damn kitsunes_

So thats what he's feeling since this morning and every holiday? And dammit every new year too, he sighed, that's what making me feel heavy.

"you should ask genkai to teach you how to close your ability and reopen it, so you won't get sick, Christmas is nearing, u both should tell that before"

Yeah, the kitsune have a point, but back then they all have many problems and things to think about for him to notice, a one big human world as a problem.

Then he notice kurama's appearance, well there's nothing wrong with his appearance, it's his ki, he looks.. tired, exhausted, then he notice his eyes looked at his, giving him a warning, not to say anything, and they're far away from the city so he sense it clearly, why does no one notice kurama's health problem?

Then the clock turns to eight.

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:**

When the clock turns at exactly eight, all the fireworks exploded to the sky, showing different beautiful colours.

a big portal appear in front of them in a swirl of different colours, after it open fully, another minute passed, one body become visible to the fog like mirror of a swirling colours, the body looked around, cautious, then Kurama talk to reassure the man of the place safety  
>"its ok touya, it's us", Touya gave a sign to someone on his back then step out of the portal, seconds passed then jin, chu and suzuka came out,<p>

On the back ground fireworks didn't stop, five seconds more then the final fireworks will be released, putting more humans at the height of their happiness, much high human energy,  
>two<p>

One

the fireworks exploded, much more than the last, that's when the three person they're waiting come out of the portal, youki hidden, unreadable, almost human,

Yomi came out with a little smile on his face, always graceful and proud with the hint ot thousand yera maturity to him that the kitsune can be proud of if things didn't go the way they were.

Then mukuro came out next, half metal face unreadable, eyes looking around with curiosity, and something like amazement but too indifferent to show.

And Raizen came next, always in his shirtless stature, tattoo's gone, hair wild as always, face a mask, but the eyes can't lie, eyes that tells he recognize the place, familiarizing again, like before, a memories etched to his mind, his very being.

And a memory, a betrayal came back to the kitsune's mind.

_**"How... how can you do this? What did you do to her?" the man cried, marks glowing in its body**_

_**"i-i didn't- believe me i-" then a strike to his face, he didn't finish his sentence, then a treath.**_

_**"Get out of here before i decided to kill you, run as fast as you can.. for when i catch you-" he run, faster than he can ever run, for he knows when the man catch him, that would be his end.**_

_**DAMMIT... I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU... I'M TOO LATE!**_

_**And for the first time, after his family's death, a tear fell.**_

Kurama came back to his senses when Yusuke shout "welcome to the world of mortals"

Then someone suddenly appear, everyone tense, posture change to a fighting instance

"So your here..."

A/n: cliffy eh! pls review, tell me what you all think,


	5. SIDEFIC

A/n: well... This one is a connected side-fic, set after kurama trigger an alarm, the morning after that. This is interesting promise. And i notice the last chapters have spelling typo, pls forgive me; i don't know why this thing keeps on doing that although i re-corrected everything three times.

On with the story.

**A side-fic**

Rey Takano, 25 yrs. old, he's been working at the civil registrar office for two years now, and last night was the worst, and after two years of working here, last night was the first night a thief came to steal from their office, from his own table? Though nothings missing,

everything was pointless, the police that investigated the last nights crime find nothing, nothings missing, no trace, no evidence, nothings gone, even one single file, except one thing,

his bonsai plant, his precious, the one his best friend that migrated in America five years ago gave to him as a farewell gift, he sighed.

His next costumer came, and then he felt dizzy.

"What's your name?"

"Urameshi yusuke" he looked at the young man, he looks like he belong to a gang than this place, but the eyes are mature, with responsible attitude, so much unlike what his appearance want this young man to portray, or he really is just good at reading people,

"You want your birth certificate i guess?" he asks, obviously, he mentally rolls his eyes,

"Nope, i want my uncles birth certificate" oh! Ok

"What's his name?"

"Urameshi Rai" he type

"Age?"

"30"

"Where'd he born?"

"Look how should i know? There's only one rai urameshi in your list so give it now" he blink,

"And how did you know?"

"Dammit hiei, give it up... i want to get out of here now"

"Hn, fine detective"

wha- what happened? He felt like he's dreaming, and he notice himself giving the young man the files he came for, _dammit, stupid thief... Now I'm almost out of myself again._

_I need coffee before i pass out here; i still need to go to shuichi's..._

"Thanks bud" the man said before he go, stupid Hiei, he hear him say before he turn to go.

What happen? He know he's asking the boy about his name, then things become blurry,

Oh well, i hate thieves...

It was 55 years ago since he died, from a hit and run, and since then he haunted this place, he can see a long staired temple a few feet away, a week ago he can still climb that stair half way, now he can't, he's not that old not to know that there's something more going on at that temple upstairs and beyond that.

and he knows that the one who killed him, yes not accidentally, was accompanied by someone not human, because when that green haired man come out of the car to stare at him, he saw its shadow, yes that's the only place he can look for his neck was broken beyond repair,

Its shadow was different, not of the one standing beside him, it seems to have its own life, then its eyes open, that was the last thing he remembered before he die, that shadow, that eyes, and when he separated and look to his body, it's gone, together with those person and e.t? Devil? That killed him, and since then he haunted this place, never going with those grim reaper (aren't they supposed to be scary?) that's trying to collect him and bring him to the other side as the others say.

Then a boy came to him, tall, muscular, hair a carrot top, he's not that ugly, but not your average boy who have a potential to be a school idol too, just average, with eyes that says he knows far more than he himself can ever know, yes he know the way of life, the endless circle of poverty, gain a little money and things, then next you'll find yourself with nothing again, human cruelty, dirty tricks in once own country, that kind, but this boys knowledge is far more beyond that, something cannot be explain in this world,

he always saw him coming here alone, sometimes with a boy his age too in slick backed hair, then coming down with the same boy and another one with long red hair,

"Hey grandpa!" the boy called to him, so he has a sixth sense, maybe he can help.

"You can see me?" He asked, the boy seemed reluctant, after years of going up and down that temple, why only now did this boy decided to talk to him?

"Uh... yes, you know i always see you here, oh I'm kuwabara kazuma!" and if he's not a ghost, he is sure this young boy will going to shake his hand

"I'm jim takamiya, I'm really glad to meet you, and i know you didn't come to me just to ask the name?"

The boy now he know as kazuma laugh in a nervous way,

"Well... i-i just wanted to know why you still here? And maybe i can help? By the way I'm curious..." the boy stop, reluctant to ask but he knows what he want to know,

"how i die?" the boy nod, he sat float in the air while the boy sat in a big stone, he sighed then tell him the story of how he died, after work that night with his present for his beloved son,

There's a long silence after that, the boy seems in deep thought, then he continue,

"But I'm sure one hundred percent that the one who killed me isn't human, maybe... a demon" he look at the boy, wanted to see that surprise expression and disbelief in his face,

but he's the one whose surprised, coz the boy's expression was different, not the one he's sure he will see, but a realisation, a look that says he realize and recognize, and he know who did those thing, then the boy whispered "Itsuki"

"what?" he ask, not sure if he heard right, then the boy seems to come back to his senses and started to explain how he met a vengeful ghost that haunted all the lonely person for revenge and taking their body to be hidden forever to bring grief to its family, says that the ghost was a victim of a gang that take his wife throw his son to a cliff then killed him after, that after a long talk that the ghost finally decided to stop and go to the next with the new ghost that he seemed so fond off named Sensui.

The boy was quiet for a long time, seemed in deep thought, he sighed

"Oh well... seems my search for my missing body's a waste now, I'm glad i meet u... at least... Now i know my killer was paying his crime now on the other side, that explained the deformed shadow then, maybe the man was possessed"

"Yes... maybe"

"i think im ready now.. to go to my next destination" he stand, that's when the grim reaper that's trying to collect him for years now appeared,

"Hi Jim" the not so grim, grim reaper greet him

"Hi ayame! Nice to see you again... still in a bad mood i see!"

"When all the souls i need to collect is someone like you... even if I'm eternal I'm surely going to meet my second death"

"Now now beautiful lady, if you continue that you going to have wrinkles... Better you than the blue haired reaper!"

"Come aboard" he look for the last time at the orange haired boy, nod to him and say in a whisper... _Thank you so much..._

Shizuru came out of the tree she's hiding from, and then stand beside her baby bro

"So... itsuki a ghost? i can see you dying in the future... better be ready by then" she got the response she wanted

"Hey! it's not as though i can tell him that yes itsuki's a demon who work with the former spirit detective and then become an enemy trying to bring all demons here to eat all human" a hit on the head was what stop him but there's something.. Off with him,

"Where is my beloved?" he says on a deep smooth voice, eyes with a faraway look in it and something not like him

"What?" then it's back to normal, like nothing happened

"Oh i mean where my beloved yukina is? yukinaaaa?" he shouted before he take off to the temple.

But she swears it was there, or is it? Maybe his baby bro just want to escape her,_ idiot!_

_**"I found a suitable body that you can possess for a while master"**_

_**A man in a red cloak said**_

_**"Good... Make sure that the one I'm seeking is near to the one I'm going to possess" a smooth deep voice answered.**_

"_**Yes master! And when the preparation is done you can enter the other one with more powerful youki that the one your seeking is following!" the black lips smiled in a meaningful way**_

_**"Very well... if you do this correctly you'll receive your prize"**_

_**"Thank you master"**_

A/n: well? Is it good? Bad? What? Any confusion don't hesitate to ask... Though things and mysteries will be answered in the later chapters...

And I'm still trying to make everyone in their character, the first scene is well.. You guys can figure that out... Ha-ha!

arigatou!


	6. Chapter 4: settle down, enrolments and j

**CHAPTER 4: Settle down, enrolment's and job hunts**

A/n: thank you so much to **chibi kawaii silver yoko** for pointing out some separation line error, hehe… I really don't know why my lines keep on disappearing, must be the version I'm using.

.

On with the story!

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Week after the three kings arrived, things slowly go into place, but not without them destroying (unintentionally) a coffee maker, a television which playing a horror movie that time, shot and burned down by Mokuro, saying that the faceless girl (a ghost surely) was pissing her off by her lame attempt at killing her victim, said that a killing shouldn't be consist of scaring a human to death, showing her deformed face, and let her get hit by a car.

Kurama was having a headache just by explaining that what she saw in television was pure fiction, not real, and the ghost was just an actress, and more headache when Mokuro said,

"I know what that is kurama, I'm not an idiot, i know what an actress is, because you explained that to me already, don't make me look like an idiot!" and him? He only stared, while Yusuke and Hiei snicker at the back, then he asked "eh... then why did you destroy the television if you know she's just acting?" a very big headache indeed

"Because, kitsune, its more interesting to watch a demon tournament than those lame things you called entertainment" a sigh, oh he really is going to kill Koenma, why the hell he approve of him cutting off the three's monthly allowance, just because his father and some stuff notice him taking some gold's from their treasure much more lately. *sigh* i need another job, because Yusuke's ramen shop income and his monthly allowance and pay from his step fathers company wasn't enough. Why? Because, these three keeps on destroying things that he needed to replace, DAILY, yes daily *sigh* he's doing that a lot.

Another thing destroyed was the new car, yes their new car that they needed to go to school, work, shopping, appointments, by Raizen whose trying to make it run and end up punching it because he said it didn't want to obey him, (he thought Raizen live in this world for a while? oh yes from a carless time) and pissed him off, so? the car end up at the place where it will be fixed and needed to get PAID, by him again, BECAUSE again*sigh* Hiei don't have a job and Kuwabara don't have one too, and Yusuke wasn't one to look for much more better job, and he didn't finish his study too, again, the burden was on him.

Yomi, in one peaceful night, when he was thinking, decided to join him on the garden, tea cups in both hand, gave him one and sit beside him on a wooden bench, he was surprised, to say the least, he seemed too absorbed at the steam coming from the porcelain cups, though he know that the demon beside him was seeing nothing.

He waited till the demon beside him finally decided to tell him whatever the things in his mind, he's scared that the human world and the smell of humans was catching up on his demonic self, he looked intently at yomi's serious face, eyes closed, a cease on his forehead, lips a thin line, he looked disturbed about something,

"help me..." he says, now he really is surprise, "to find the thing you talk to Yusuke earlier, a job, to get the money to buy things we needed" now he really is surprise, Yomi, one of the three kings, powerful s class demon, with many servant was asking him, him, to find a job,

"Now, now kurama, don't under estimate me...i am once your... follower remember? And a thief... haha! i manage to endure a cruel leader then, why not a mere human?" the Gandara's king joked and he laugh, a real laugh, well he really is cruel back then soo... why not?

"okay! i can find you one, all we need is to set a few things and talk to Koenma and some mind settings, then voila! a job" He really is glad that Yomi's willing to help, because *sigh* again, Raizen seriously take Yusuke's advice on going to a school and learn to drive, in other words, driving lesson, that he's gonna pay, and Yusuke and Kuwabara both suggested a very expensive, very prestigious school for driving lessons, and he already take some money from his own account.

And Mukuro, learn to play a game in a casino, led by yusuke as always and Kuwabara, and they didn't know that the allowance was cut off for safety purpose, in the whole first week, many things happen, many money wasted for nothing, and Kurama finally find a job at night bar as a waiter.

And that Saturday, hiei was enrage, burned the carpet, destroyed the windows, all three at the front, burned his precious plants, and kick the newly repaired car beyond repair, so he fix everything using the last money koenma gave him, and the cause of Hiei's anger? Koenma's visit, giving Hiei an order to attend school to complete the disguise they all doing for the sake of the three kings, and his identity? Hiei jaganshi, son to a single mother Muriko jaganshi, going to attend Meiou High.

so he present Mukuro that morning as a mother and guardian, bringing with him his credentials and a not so original birth certificate that Kurama forge, the money for his tuition fee, from Kurama's personal savings, payment for his uniform, new black shoes, school things, books, and a ward from Makai that looks like a skin, copied and personalized to fit the fire demons skin tone,(because there's no way the Meiou teachers will let him wear that ward in his head while in classes, and they can't say, the whole year, that his head was injured, so Kurama personally go and find a ward maker, and the damned old man asked a big payment that cost all his Makai money, means Yomi's payment as his advisor, and he can't simply go to his den to get a treasure, afraid that Enma's lackey might follow him and NO not from one of the three kings' good fortune.

All in all, Kurama going down in money, health and patience oh so fast, and a sick, penniless, patient less Youko didn't bode well

The next day, seen Kurama accompanying Yusuke and lord Raizen, now Rai Urameshi, in a prestigious driving school that yusuke chosen, and being a former student of said school, he get a discount monthly, but still, the payment was killing him, and yusuke decided he want to learn how to drive too, so another big cash needed and not in a plan too, Kurama was mentally adjusting the budget for the month, and the first month isn't over yet.

When they came back from the school, Yomi was already prepared and he remembered that they were to get the Gandara's king all his credentials and requirements for the incoming plan they were plotting.

And that done, Kurama look for another job, but no good company wanted to hire an underage teen, afraid for the trouble it will bring later, so he end up in a night bar as a waiter.

And all that happened in just the first week of the three kings' unexpected stay in the human world.

It was one late afternoon, Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke was enjoying a summer air in the garden when Kurama receive a call from his mother,

"Yes okaasan?"

"Can you come back for a few days?"

"Hmm... were on a sem break so yeah i can, is there something wrong?"

"Well no... but your fathers brother Yuri Hatanaka was coming for a visit and said he wanna see the boys... uhm can you?" he smiled, he very well know who that uncle her mother was talking about,

" of course mother, i can, I'll be there later today, i just need to fix some... things" He hung up the phone and joined his friends on the garden, telling them that he'll be back home for a few days

"But kurama, who going to cook for us?" Yusuke whined, he arched his eyebrow,

"Yukina's coming to cook lunch and dinner for a few days" he notice Hiei tensed and growl a little, then relaxed,

"And Yomi will be alright i expect?" Yusuke ask more like command, and asking for assurance

"Yes he will, i got to go fix my things"

After hours of preparation and leaving a last minute reminders to Yusuke and Hiei to try to not break anything in the house and where the things were, Kurama was riding a train back to his mother's house to meet... Yomi or Yuri Hatanaka, his stepdad's supposed to be brother, his and little shuiichi's uncle, or in his case, step uncle.

**"Is that the one we're looking for?" the one he was talking to nod, he smiled, a fond smile, very rare on that black lips.**

**A hand with thin fingers and a long sharp nails reach out, as if to reach the one they were following, the one beside him looked intently at the one they were seeking,**

"**Do u want to see the one i was preparing for you to possess while you're in the body of that weak ningen?"**

**The one in black cloak nodded,**

**"Yes, best that we're prepared, don't take too long Doctor Gen"**

**"Of course my lord, its time... you make a move to your mate to be"**

**The other one smiled, excitement and anticipation written in his hidden face,**

**"I'll return to the body then, i have here his memory and everything about him is easy to copy"**

_**I'm here... I'm coming for you... we'll be together again...**_

Thank you for reading... please read and review and tell me how you guys feel, suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 5: More Trouble

**CHAPTER 5: More trouble**

A/n: sorry if it takes longer than expected, i accidentally erase the original of this chapter and need to revise it again, hopefully for much better.

Thank you!

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It's been days since he left the mansion and he's already worried sick. Two more days before he can go back, and there's no saying what damage those four can do in the house and he's almost bankrupt for the damage he needed to fix.

Add to that, Kuwabara's strange behaviour. He visited him yesterday and wanted a talk so they walk to the park, once there Kuwabara ask how he is, if he's fine and that he missed him, he remember his eyebrow rose, then Kuwabara gave him a hug and left, just like that, he was left frozen and mouth agape.

"What... happened?" He asked himself.

And now alone in the house, he wanted to do something to ease his mind from worrying too much.

He decided to finish some of his unfinished homework, but when he's ready to go upstairs to his room, the phone rang, he answered the phone.

"Hatanaka residence..." He answered.

"Kurama! Well... we need your help, you see, we were out to.. enjoy ourselves, then theres-"

"Just say it yusuke!"

"Well... I and hiei are on jail and we need you to get us out!" Yusuke said, faster than necessary. Yusuke and Hiei on jail, Yusuke and Hiei... damn what did they do this time, he run upstairs fast to get his wallet and headed to his moms room to get the car key, once he get it he hurried downstairs to the car and out of the gate in no time, he kept on thinking what ever happened to put, of all people, Hiei and Yusuke on jail.

He's driving a bit fast but not too fast, his mind is on the problem that he didn't notice the speeding car coming his way, he manage to move the car out of the speeding cars way but he hit the tree, and the damage at his moms beloved car will surely put him to more trouble, he's glad the car can still run though.

When he arrive at the police station Hiei and Yusuke was already put inside the jail, the officer said that his two friend have a brawl with another gang at the arcade they are playing at and destroyed some of the game machine and glass mirrors that cost more than he expected, so he talk to the owner of the said arcade that he will pay for the damage, but the old man doesn't trust him so the deal ended up with him working part time on one of his owned business, a small restaurant, but the old man still insist on some payment for the disturbance and so he don't sue his friend.

After two hours of negotiation with the greedy man, they finally made the deal and they finally release his friends with no record written, but he's not planning on telling them what the deal is.

"What the hell happened yusuke?" He asked the mazoku in a dangerous tone, Yusuke laugh nervously.

"Hehehe... they started it, they called hiei a half weakling that made him angry, i tried to stop him, promise!" Yusuke reasoned.

"And how come you get dragged in everything if you just wanted to stop him?" He asked again, demanding a straight answer.

"They called my ma a whore." Yusuke answered softly, Hiei sped off earlier, the moment they got out of the police station, he gasp and his eyes widen. He stops walking and hold Yusuke on his shoulders, talking softly.

"You know she isn't like that, that's not true... Don't let yourself get affected by those meaningless words. A word will only have power if you gave them their own." He said, trying to console his friend, Yusuke sobbed and embrace him, he embrace back, caressing his back while saying softly, "its ok, its ok.. She's a good mom, you know it, she might have deal it another way but she is." They stayed that way for a moment, after Yusuke calmed down, they headed to his moms car, that moment, he decided he's going back, tonight.

"Kurama... can i ask you something?" Yusuke said in a whisper, whatever that question is, he's ready to answer it with best he can, he know how much his friend needed his support right now.

"It's ok yusuke... whatever it is." He answered seriously, Yusuke look straight to his eyes, looking serious and confuse, his heart beat fast, nervous at the coming question.

"What happened to your car?" Yusuke asked, one eyebrow rose, he almost fell down that moment, eye twitch, and remembered the car.

"That would be the effect of me speeding up just to arrive here faster than i could."

Yusuke's eyes widened, all sadness and negative emotions suddenly gone from his eyes

"What the hell- you almost killed yourself!" Yusuke shouted, now it's his time to raise his eyebrow, Yusuke got quiet, and then laugh nervously, probably he get now that the Kitsune almost die just to get them out of jail.

When he get back home that night, his mother get worried the moment she saw the car, he explained that he wanted to relax for a moment and when he's driving, a speeding car cut off him and made him hit the tree, his mother fuss over him for a moment and when cleared that he's not wounded, decided to let him, but he stop her and tell her he need to go back to his apartment and that there's an emergency meeting on his science club, she's sad at first but said yes. After preparing a few things and saying goodbye with his family and uncle with explaining to Yomi secretly what happened and a promise to his mom that he's paying for the car, he's off to go. Though he's reluctant to leave them alone with Yomi, he must go, besides, Yomi's coming back after four days.

That night when he arrived at the house, he was so shock that he can't even move to step inside, he scanned the house and find it empty, he sighed, if he did not decide to come back now, he wonder how it looks like after two days, he remember

Yukina calling and telling him that after cooking dinner she'll go home early to help Master Genkai at some errands and he said yes, not that it's any of her obligations anyway, so after putting his things in his room, he headed down stairs to start cleaning.

When Raizen enter the house, he heard someone humming, a very familiar song close to his heart, an old Makai song, he always sing that song to..

He felt angered, felt disrespected, he follow the sound and find it coming from the kitchen, being hummed by the Kitsune he hate the most.

"I saw you embrace yusuke earlier, seducing my son aren't you?" He said, feeling irritated, he doesn't know what gotten to him to get pissed at seeing them together.  
>"What's it to you? I didn't know u care." Kurama said smugly, smirking. He smirks and glares at the fox.<br>"Of course, why not? My son will someday become the heir to a makai throne, a powerful one, just what you wanted, i wonder how many times yomi use you to become his advisor." He answered, that was a low blow, he knows it, but he felt angry for a reason unknown. Kurama's smirk fade, eyes burning with hate and anger.  
>"You bastard! Maybe your whore kills herself to get away from a scam like you, someone like you deserve to be alone and to suffer- ahgg!" He step bigger to the Kitsune and grab him at the side of his head, beside them a glass table, he's holding a brush, hair a messy bun in his head, wearing a large white shirt and a pyjama.<p>

"How dare you, you insolent... Your nothing but a whore! I regret the day i met and help you! I should have killed you!" He said with rage, eyes turning red at the anger he felt inside.

"Re- release me... your hurting me!" The kitsune said, more like ordered, he hold his right arm while the other holding his hair on the left side.

"No! You will tell me now what you did and maybe i forgive you... Just... maybe." He said in a hard tone, voice going deep and sharp fangs starting to show.

"I didn't do a thing! Release me now!" Kurama angrily shouted while trying to escape, feet a few inch above the ground, no matter what the Kitsune did he will never escape the more powerful Makai Lord.

"You liar! Tell me WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WHORE WHEN I MET YOU... I REGRET THE DAY I GET YOU OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE YOU BELONG!" He shouted back, he's losing his temper and any minute now he will explode.

"Maybe your whore deserves that! Maybe your whore is better off dead than be with a scam like you!" Kurama answered, he was sure he planned that night, with Mokuro, with Yomi, he finally lose his temper and he slam the kitsune's head and half of the face on the table with force, using his trained S class body and physical strength, the glass table shattered at the force, and it was already too late when he felt how weak the Kitsune's youki is, almost as low as a humans, _dammit, what have i done?_

He release Kurama's body and he fell but he manage to catch him before he hit the ground and push in all the glass inside his face, that's when the fire demons twin came, she gasp, then tremble, she's ready to faint but his voice bring her back before she did so.

"Please... help me heal him... I... i didn't mean it!" He explained, Yukina run to his side and said.

"Quick, to his room... i'm going to prepare things to remove all the glass on his face and head before i heal him." He picks up the Kitsune bridal style and brought him to his room and almost slams to Yusuke who's running at top speed going inside the door.

"I felt kurama's youki drop-" he stop when he saw the Kitsune on Raizens arms, unconscious and bleeding. He didn't answer, instead he walk straight and lays the Kitsune on his bed while waiting for the Koorime.

Mukuro, Yusuke, Hiei and him are all sitting in the living room, waiting for Yukina to come out and inform them of the Kitsune's status, Yusuke's fist were clench, youki radiating in his suppressed anger, Yukina told him what she saw and he simply said that the Kitsune angered him, nothing more. After half an hour later, Yukina come out of the Kitsune's room, holding the things she used to heal the fox, pieces of glass in different size were put inside a crumpled paper.

"He's okay now, i completely heal him but... he need rest, full weeks rest, he is weaker than what i thought... and excuse me lord Raizen... i think you become so rude to the one who's helping you for doing that, to think he's the one who's suffering so all of you can live... luxuriously!" She said, different side of her coming out, the innocence in her eyes were gone, here now in front of them was her koorime blood taking over, her demon heritage.

"What are you saying?" He said dangerously, Hiei's hand move to the hilt of his katana, ready to attack any moment, but the koorime never back down, instead she smiled in sarcastic way, using an innocent voice in every word.

"Oh! I thought you all know... koenma cut off all your monthly allowance a month ago, and he's the one lending money on everything you destroyed here, like the TV that lady mokuro punch, the car you let get smashed, and a new one after hiei destroyed it, the burned carpets, the window, using his own money to all of that and your enrolment to a driving school which is very prestigious and very cosy, and the weekly shopping, and now hiei's tuition fee and books, uniforms and things you all needed," she answered, their eyes widen, none of them knows that Koenma cut off the allowance, "Oh! And i forgot, he has another job added to his job from his step fathers company, and doing a part time job here and there, and none of you even notice him slowly breaking down... except lord yomi, who decided to find a job, and months of not having a good sleep due to taking care of the things you all needed in settling down here... i didn't say all this so you all can pity him, he doesn't like that... I said this so all of you wake up and started to help him." After saying that, she headed outside the house, ready to go home, a smirking Hiei in tow, he lean on the sofa, close his eyes and clench his fist, he tried to ignore the fox as best he could, he didn't paid him any mind, if he does.. he might figure out what's happening, it's a shame that its Yomi who notice the changes and the Kitsune's suffering, now he felt guilty, for hurting him, for saying things that he don't deserve, for ignoring everything around him, he's so deep in his hate that he didn't notice the things around him, that the person he hate was suffering so he can live luxuriously, maybe... it's time to forget, maybe it's time to finally let go. _Don't get angry at me.. i still love you!_

"We need to help him, we need a job."

"How's my beloved?' The cloaked figure asked.

"He is fine my lord... one more week and the others body is ready." Dr. Gen said, the cloaked figure nods.

"Finally... i don't want to touch my beloved using this body." He said, the inventor chuckled.

"I understand my lord..."

"Now.. send the beast, i need to weaken him, a poison will do." The cloaked figure turn to walk away, smile plastered on his thin lips.

Hmm, I want to explore here Yukina's demon side, though she's sweet, let's face it, she's still a demon with koorime blood, Hiei's sister, somewhere inside her there's still that demon side, sleep. And she suffers under, what's the name of the man who makes her cry gems? Kind of forgot. Now were near the plot, review and vote. Suggestions are welcome.


	8. Chapter 6: changes

**CHAPTER 6: Changes**

A/n: I'm liking this story and i don't want to screw this one... especially the Extinct. By the way, this fic is a shounen ai and yaoi, i need someone to write it, the.. You know... overly sexy loving-loving… hahaha. Coz at first i thought shounen ai and yaoi is same. Then i found out it's not... lol.

sorry for short chapters, that's why i'm trying to update fast because of short chapters, but i'm making it worth reading every short chapters. hope you like this chapter guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning he woke up... or is it the next morning? He didn't know how long he slept, he'll ask Yusuke later. He felt energized, like a new charged battery, there is no way he slept just overnight with this strong youki he felt, it's like he slept for days without waking up, or maybe he is. The smell of breakfast makes his stomach rumble, it's so nice to have Yukina here to help him in house chores. He stands up and headed to the bathroom to clean, and then change his sleeping attire, i wonder who's taking care of me? He's reaching the knob when his hand stopped, remembering what happened before he lost consciousness, him and Raizen had a fight, he pissed the demon lord that makes him lost his temper and his head being smashed to the glass table, remembering the broken glass and the need to buy new ones to change the broken one, he sighed, his forehead ceased, who healed me? He's a bit reluctant to go out of his room and meet the Tourin Lord, but he knows he can't stay inside forever.

When he go downstairs, he's more than surprised, the WHOLE mansion is clean, soo clean and everything's in place, Yukina did all this? He scanned the whole house with his youki and found out Yukina wasn't here or anywhere near the house, he can't sense her youki anywhere, no sign of Yusuke, Hiei or Mukuro... but Raizen's on the kitchen.

He don't know if he wanted to go to the kitchen or not, he's not ready to face the angry lord, not yet after what happened, and he's sure he's still mad at him.

He turned back to his room but stopped by someone calling his name.

"Kurama!" Suddenly he felt nervous, afraid even, this is the only person in all three worlds he's afraid of, the only person who can make his heart beat fast, make his thoughts jumbled, he hid all those feelings quickly, burying it in the deepest part of his being, where no one will discover, not even Hiei"s jagan. He faces the caller slowly, alert on any attack that might come, but none came.

"Is there anything you need... rai?" He asked,cautious, using the lord's new human name.

"Oh! Nothing! I-i cook breakfast... i know you're waking up today... and… let's talk... can we?" Rai said, almost stammering in every word. He blanked his eyes and his facial expression, not letting anything show on his eyes, he nod and follow the Toushin on the kitchen, and he sat on one of the chair and let Raizen prepare food for him.

Actually, he's too stunned to move or do anything. Because one, Raizen cooked, two Raizen prepared him breakfast, three he never snap at him this time, and four... he get his own food and sat in front of him to eat, facing him, eating with him, something unusual because Raizen never eat with him present, Raizen hate to be near him.

_What change?_

Raizen looked... nervous? They eat for a while, he's afraid, he can't read what on the Lord's mind, the most awkward moment of his life, he stayed quiet, letting the lord fix his thought first before they talk, whatever it is they need to talk. Finally after a moment, and after half of his food gone, slowly, the King of Tourin finally sighed, a sign that he's going to start their talk.

"I- im sorry kurama." He finally said, his eyes go wide, Raizen... saying sorry, is he really awake? No… it's a dream, a product of his imagination, Raizen would never, in his life, would say sorry to him, not to him.

"I- its ok... i-" he stammered, don't know what to say.

"No! Don't say its ok kurama, it's not ok... After everything that I've done to you... Sending the ki-... that should be enough, you shouldn't be treated like this, and you still don't deserve what i done to you three days ago." His eyes go really, really wide.

"THREE DAYS? I SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS?" He shouted, unbelievable, my work, my school, i need to call mother, and i need to fetch Yomi and...

"Hey... hey! Calm down, we take care of everything, yusuke's already called your mother, your school, your step dad and your work, you're going to take a week off from every tiring things you're doing and take a week break, rest and vacation... and you can't say no because we already get you a days off and yusuke and mokuro have a new job, though a bit hard to find her one, hiei.. Well he's hiei what can we say about that grumpy fire demon? And yomi's in his job, this is their first days at work and mine will be next week." He can't talk, everything Raizen said made him speechless, all of them find a job? And RAIZEN too?

"But... why? I mean, i can take care of everything... i have a job and i can-"

"Hep! Stop it right there, yes you have a job along with your study and a part time job with a new one starting and we already know koenma cut off the allowance." He tense, how did he know about... who?

"Yukina." He whispered, he felt betrayed, how she can say all of that to them... she promised, they aren't supposed to know about that.

"Don't get angry with her, she slip, well... She burst out, kind of nags us all and believe me when I say, she almost looks like hiei." He flinched, he noticed it, and maybe it really is worst to make the demon lord flinch like that.

"What am i going to do then?" He asked, getting angry at this demon really is a hard task.

"You'll continue your study and your job at your step father, after that you'll do nothing but rest, do your after school work and relax, and we'll take care of the rest." He remembers his deal with the greedy man.

"I have after school club... science club, it's from eleven to one am, at my club mate's house, doing our research." He said, Raizen smiled, his heart beat fast.

"Okay! Then after that, I'll fetch you since i have the car key... Oh and enough with this talk, its cleared, now all you need to do is eat and relax, the decision is final, no more saying no or anything."

"And tend to my babies."

"Babies?" Raizen questioned, confused, he laugh.

"My plants on the backyard."

"Oh! Ok... you tend do them but you shouldn't exhaust yourself, and by the way... i find a new job, and it's a secret." Raizen said new job? A secret? Raizen then stand up and take his plate with him to wash, he stand too and reach his plate to take it to the sink and Raizen did the same, he ends up with his hand on top of kurama's, Raizen take his hand away from his, almost like burned.

He proceeded to take his plate to the sink and washed it, that done he head straight to the garden, saying he's going to tend to his plants, a good excuse to hide his aching heart and forget about things that will never be, Kuwabara did not show up after that little incident at the park near his mother's house, he sighed, thinking of many things, on how he and Raizen get to know each other, on how close they become back then, before Raizen fled to the human world and met... he shook his head 'stop thinking about that kurama, that's a long time ago, what's done is done' he said to himself, yes he didn't meant to kill- he stop right there, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Did you meant for this to happen? Did you meant for him to see me with the knife?" He whispered, someone came from the side of the house, it's Raizen, holding a plate of cookies and two glass of juice on a tray, he put it on a table and turn to him smiling.

"Come on... let's take a break, you've been working on there for two hours now!" Raizen said, he take a deep breath and composed himself, he stand up and wash his hand on the faucet that's hidden by some of his plants, after that he sat on the chair across from Raizen, they ate in silence, it was Raizen who break it.

"There's a festival next night... i want to see it, let's go there, that ok?" Raizen asked, Kurama think for a minute but nodded yes.

"Great, i wonder what i would wear... hmm i think I'm going to wear a-"

"Wear hakama..." he said suddenly, "It's... traditional, I'll prepare it, let's go buy at the mall... i need one too." He added, Raizen nodded and smiled.

After a long exciting day at the mall, they're finally home, they decided to buy food stocks for the week and some new shirts for him and Raizen's new formal working attire, a slacks, suit and tie, long sleeved polo to go with it and other things they needed. Now he's more than confuse, he's wondering what kind of job Raizen has, yes he put a very salivating background that will make a rich company employer say yes and regret saying no for them, but he didn't know they will find a job this fast, and Hiei being more grumpy and sulking for his new task, as a student, Kuwabara getting more focused on his school, Yusuke getting a new job, and Yomi acting as his uncle, and him needing to work for Hiei and Yusuke's damages.

The night and day pass so slowly for the excited Kitsune, yes, Raizen did not know what the meaning of his invitation, only the two of them in a festival, he sighed, somewhere in his heart, a hope that long gone and burned to ashes start to rise again, but remembering what he and Mukuro did a long time ago, it made the hope die again, because discovering his and Mukuro's involvement for the death... He shook his head to throw the thoughts away; no one will know that the blood is on his hands, not even Raizen himself.

He's wearing a simple green shirts and a blue pants, hair tied in a ponytail and a sneaker, not extravagant but simple enough not to seem like he's too excited to their... out together. Raizen was wearing a tight pants and a blue short sleeved polo that opened in his chest, hair still the same, _salivating!_ He thought, now why did I decide to not follow the tradition?  
>"Let's go?" Raizen asked, he nodded and said yes, they ride the car and in a minute they're on the road to the festival.<p>

-  
>Next chapter will be posted soon.<br>Next chapter: the mission and the accident


	9. Chapter 7: The MissionThe Accident

A/n: sorry guys for a late update, here's the next chapter, and sorry for very short chapter.

vvvvvvvvvvv

When they arrived on the festival, Kurama is excited, but at the same time, worried, really... what is this he's doing going excited about being with the makai lord? Yes he admired him back then, as a king, a good king, but that's just it, nothing more.

They spent the whole night trying every stall, playing every games, eating anything they want to eat, then they watch the fireworks display, both of them sitting under a thick tree, a nostalgia, it happened before on demon world, both of them was sitting under a tree, watching the night makai stars, the night sky in makai is always like a northern lights, it's mesmerizing to watch, the last they enter is the horror house, on the glass room, they got separated, he tried to sense Rai's youki but the limiter never let out any, so he ended up more lost than he wanted to, the horror house really is bigger than it looks outside, he goes up on a stair, thinking that maybe Rai go up there, on top he go to his left, he notice three boys holding a candle and a fireworks, he paid them no mind, he turned right, there's more here who play as a ghost, he smirked, this is nothing compare to what he saw in his past life, and he's with a demon, he turned right this time, but the sight there really scared him, a scarer is wearing a long black coat with mask in his mouth with long dark straight hair, almost like Karasu, he sighed, just his imagination, he heard a child crying, at first he thought it is one of the scarer, but the child was wailing, calling his mom, he go further to find the child and found him on the corner at the very end, he called the child.

"Come on, let's find your mama!" He said, maybe because he is scared so the child run to him and cling to him, when he tried to go back, he can't remember where he came from, the Karasu look alike was gone now and not too many people were present, he walked more and upstairs and he noticed he's on the other side of the house, then people started running, shouting, _why didn't i use my senses earlier? Ugh! _He stop to concentrate on finding the way out, but the child in his arms wriggle out of his hold, the child run inside calling his mama, when he run to catch the child, a fire was burning on the wooden side of the horror house and the child is standing on the middle, the child cried more but he tried to calm him, afraid that the wooden floor he's on collapse.

"I'll get you out of there...promise!" He said, the child nodded and hiccupped, he pointed something on his back, a brown teddy bear.

"My mama gave that to me..." The child said, he nodded and walk slowly on the wooden floor to reach the toy, he said, "Calm down... walk slowly to that floor, wait for me there okay?" He said, calming the child, the child nodded and obey, when he finally reach the toy and pick it up, he smiled and turned slowly to show it to the boy, but when he face him, the boy was on front of him, glaring at him with evil smirk, the child's face looks like an adults face.

"Ne oniisan... thank you so much... goodbye oniisan!" The child said, both his hand reached his stomach and then pushed him with force not normal for a child, he was so shocked that he can't move to stop his fall, he felt the floor gave out when he fell and his head hit something, and then he's falling to the next floor, he looked at the child's laughing eyes, his eyes are glowing black, more darker than normal black, he saw the child turn to go, that's all he remember and the floor to the next gave up, the house is a four floored structure and bigger than what he thought and the next floor was on fire too, he lost consciousness before he reach the last floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke was worried when Raizen returned last night with unconscious, slightly burnt Kurama in hand, he explained that the horror house was on fire and if he didn't see the news he would not believe him.

Now they have new mission and they are two member less, he sighed, well... the demon were not really that strong, just a random demon who wants to eat human. When they arrived on the spot where the demon was last seen, he got confuse, Koenma said the demon already burned the place, but everything is in order, no burnt grass or anything, and isn't it weird for Koenma to send letter about mission? Hiei scanned the area and found none, what's this? A joke?

"It is clear Koenma was playing with us... I'm going; this is a waste of my time." Hiei said then flitted off.

"Wait hiei- great... he left again." He sighed; Kuwabara didn't pay a visit until now, and didn't came when he called about the mission, now he's alone and pissed at the junior god.

"Damn you Koenma." He cursed, he's ready to go when something hit his neck, when he reach his hand to know what it is, he felt an oncoming attack and dodge on the right time, he saw a fruit on the place where he once stood.

"Show yourself... who are you?" He said, looking around, trying to sense the whole forest for an enemy.

"Show yourself coward." He shouted again, alert at any oncoming attack, he reach again on the back of his neck, he felt something and pulled it out to look what it was, a bee sting? He sighed, stupid idiot, he got worried about nothing and tried to dodge a fruit he thought an enemy, he sighed again. _I'm going home... no... I'm going to kill diaper boy! _He thought, when turn to go back, his heart gave a one strong beat, he gasp, he hold his breast where his heart is, taking a longer breath, his surroundings spinning fast and he can't focus, he felt like throwing up, after a while he fell on his knees, poison, I'm poisoned. He thought who did this? The bee sting.

"Sleep, I'll give u the antidote, sleep... but never wake up, sleep... sleep... there, succumb to this, accept."

He hear those words being spoken repeatedly, soft and comforting, lulling him to unconsciousness, he know that if he sleep, he might never wake up again, he really wanted to sleep, this voice has a calming effect... so he sleep, relaxed, accept... accept what? He didn't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru is worried now, her baby bro never came back from his trip to their father's house, she tried to call his father but every time either his father was on job or he is out with his son to bond or eat, she just hope that's her baby bro he was with.

Before he left, she felt something different in him, he felt like other person but still him, he really wish he is fine and just sick, like every year when new year was nearing. She heard the news about Kurama and she paid a visit that morning but the kitsune was asleep and resting, Yusuke and Hiei was out on a mission, Yukina's with Genkai, Keiko was there to visit Yusuke but she missed him, when she look at one of Yusuke's picture, she saw something, a hallucination or a warning, Yusuke was wearing a black shirt that's shredded to pieces, his chest has wound in x mark and hair was un-gelled, his eyes looks dark and mean, someone not Yusuke, still him but not. Until now she can't forget what she saw, something is happening, something that they didn't know what... or how.

She closed her eyes, please god... protect them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer... promise.


End file.
